


The Nutjacker

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: Commission for an FC mate of Aymeric and Alvo on Starlight, Happy Holidays! \o/





	

“You,” Aymeric breathed, looking at Alvo’s outfit choice as he entered the room. “Look…” He flushed. They’d agreed to meet at an inn, to exchange gifts for Starlight. Aymeric had even gone so far as to wear a red Starlight themed coat, trimmed with white fur, but as soon as he saw Alvo laying in bed in nothing but tight gold shorts, reindeer hooves and antlers, he stopped stone still.

“What?” Alvo said, sitting up a little, frowning, worried. “You don’t like it? I dressed up just for you.” He was smiling, then, blushing too, and Aymeric laughed a little.

“No, no, it isn’t that. Just… not what I was expecting.” Though, admittedly, considering how well he knew Alvo, he should have expected nothing less. “There’s room for both of us in that bed, I hope.”

“Absolutely.” Alvo shifted over, patted the spot next to him, and Aymeric went to sit on the bed, reaching over to stroke his hair, gently tucking one strand behind one of his soft ears. “So,” Alvo said, meeting his eyes and grinning at him. “You brought me a present for Starlight?”

“Of course I did,” Aymeric said, leaning in closer, pressing his fingers up under his chin. “Would you like it now, or shall I leave it tucked under the tree for you?”

“Now?” Alvo asked, hopefully, looking up at him. He reached up to grab the other man’s coat, pulling him down as Aymeric leaned in to kiss him, settling down over him and tangling his fingers into his hair. 

They kissed slow and deep, and Aymeric trailed one hand down over the other man’s chest to his hip. He spread his fingers over his skin, rubbing his thumb across the hem of his shorts. Alvo whined a little for him, and Aymeric smiled against his lips, kissing at the corner of his mouth and down along his jawline to his neck. “I could guess what you wanted for Starlight,” Aymeric mumbled against his skin, “without even having to ask.” He nipped at the thin muscle of his neck, working his way down to his shoulder and bit down until Alvo arched up against him, moaning.

“That’s cheating,” Alvo gasped, ears pressed back against his head, tail curling in arousal and delight as Aymeric laughed quietly. He tangled his fingers into Aymeric’s soft black hair, tugged on it. He was already flushed and panting, his heart pounding in his chest, and he spread his legs without Aymeric even having to ask.

“You’re so needy,” Aymeric chided gently, and leaned up on his elbows, pressing their hips together, then leaning down to kiss his lips again.

Alvo moaned for him, rolling his hips up against Aymeric’s, their half hard cocks pressed up alongside each other. Reaching under him, Aymeric pressed his finger and thumb to the base of Alvo’s tail, rubbing at it, tugging a little. Alvo arched into it and groaned, kissed him, and smiled. “So,” he asked, rolling his ass down into Aymeric’s hand, and the other man laughed quietly. “You want me to lose the shorts?”

“That,” Aymeric admitted, “would be… very much appreciated.”

Alvo pushed his shorts down over his hips and around his knees, hissing as his cock met the air. It was hard and leaking already, and he shook his shorts off entirely, leaned back and spread his thighs for the other man. He was flushed all over, tail curling again in anticipation. 

Aymeric pushed down his own trousers, nudging aside the coat where it hung around his waist, then leaned back over him, tangling his fingers into his hair and dragging Alvo up against his lips, pressing their hips tight together so their naked cocks aligned. He ground them together, both of them moaning, and pressed his warm palms to Alvo’s hipbones. 

“You want my dick already, sweet boy?” Aymeric asked quietly, kissing him gently on the lips. Alvo reached for his hair, tangling his fingers into the long black strands and dragged him down again, drawing his knees back and arching up against him.

“Yes,” Alvo said, smiling and flushing. Aymeric smiled down at him, watching his face as he ground their hips together, both of them gasping at the friction and the heat. 

Aymeric dug into the inner pocket of his coat, pulling out a small bottle of lube. “I came prepared,” he breathed against the other man’s lips, and Alvo arched against him as Aymeric popped the cap and coated his fingers, bringing his hand down between them.

Even as he pressed one finger to Alvo’s entrance, rubbing at the muscle there and slicking him, Alvo moaned, pressing his hips into the other man’s hand, sweeping his tail aside to keep it out of the way. He sighed as Aymeric pushed one finger in, nice and slow, his ears back and his eyes closed to enjoy the way it felt. Aymeric was so gentle with him, easing him open bit by bit. Just when Alvo had relaxed most of the way, he worked in a second finger, twisting them in deep, scissoring them inside him.

Alvo moaned for him, tugged him down by his hair and they kissed, long and hard and deep, tongues pressing together, as Aymeric pressed a third finger into him. And when the other man judged it to be enough, he pulled them out again and Alvo relaxed back onto the blankets, gasping.

He leaned up a little, watching Aymeric slick his cock beneath the bottom hem of his white-trimmed robe and smiled dazedly at him, holding his legs open. “Come on,” he whined. “Put it in me, I’m ready.”

“I know you are,” Aymeric mumbled, and he leaned back towards him, aligning their hips, pressing the head of his cock against Alvo’s entrance. Alvo arched against him, fingers curled into his hair, pulling on it as he whined and Aymeric laughed quietly, pressed one hand to his chest to keep him down. “Relax,” he whispered, and kissed him as he worked his cock in and started to slide in deeper.

Alvo moaned, long and loud, until Aymeric pressed their mouths together again and it was muffled into their kisses. Grabbing Alvo’s hips again, he pulled them flush against his own, his cock balls deep, both of them panting, their foreheads pressed together.

“Aymeric,” Alvo whined quietly, and Aymeric groaned, pressing his face to the side of Alvo’s neck. He started rocking into him slowly, rolling their hips together, and then Alvo whined again, insistently, arching up against him, and he started a deeper pace, pulling out and pushing back in.

At that, Alvo melted back against the mattress, moaning, and Aymeric bit down on the slope of his neck, sucking on his skin. “You feel so good,” Aymeric breathed as he fucked gently into him, nuzzling his collarbone and biting down on his skin again, Alvo gasping at the feel of it. “You’re such a good boy for me, Alvo, you’re so quiet and willing.”

Alvo panted hard, his cock throbbing at the other man’s words, arching back against his stomach. “Please,” he whispered, and Aymeric nuzzled back up the side of his neck, pressing his nose into his hair, just beneath his ears and his ridiculous fake antlers.

“You’re beautiful,” the other man whispered, reaching up to grab one of his ears, rubbing his thumb around on the inside, where it was most sensitive, and Alvo moaned louder, shoving his hips onto Aymeric’s cock as he gasped for breath. “And you feel so good,” Aymeric continued, fucking into him harder, grabbing Alvo’s hip in one hand, shifting to get a better angle, so he could fuck down into him and up against his prostate.

As soon as he did that, grinding his cock into him, Alvo cried out in pleasure, tangling his fingers tighter into Aymeric’s hair, holding onto him as the other man fucked him. He was so hard it ached, and when Aymeric leaned back in to kiss him again, Alvo moaned into it, the other man echoing the sound. 

“Look at you,” Aymeric mumbled against his lips, and when their eyes met, Alvo flushed even harder at the way the other man was looking at him, pupils wide. “You’re doing so well for me, Alvo.”

Alvo bit his lip, panted, whined, and pressed on Aymeric’s chest. “Let me ride you,” he gasped. “Let me.”

Aymeric nodded, and Alvo pushed on his chest harder. Aymeric wrapped an arm around him, pulling him with him as the two of them rolled over, until Aymeric’s head was on the pillow, his black hair spread out across it, and Alvo was straddling his lap, his cock still deep inside, making him feel wonderfully full.

Letting out a slow breath, his hands still on Aymeric’s chest, Alvo lifted himself up and sat down again, threw his head back and moaned as he started to ride him. “Oh, that’s good,” he breathed.

Aymeric’s hands rested on his hips, watching him, but as Alvo started picking up the pace, he reached around to grab the base of his tail, tugging on it and rubbing at the spot where it met the crack of his ass.

“Oh, please,” Alvo whined, riding him harder, shoving their hips together, and each time he slid down again, Aymeric arched his hips up to meet him, catching him there. 

“Good boy, Alvo,” Aymeric whispered to him, his own voice tight, and he reached up to stroke Alvo’s hair, to tug gently at one of his ears. “Good, good boy.”

Alvo bit his lip and moaned helplessly, whining for him and slammed himself down onto Aymeric’s cock again as he came, spurting across the other man’s chest and rocking their hips together.

With a strangled groan, Aymeric arched up towards him and came, too, deep inside him, gasping for breath.

Alvo half-sobbed at the feeling, fingers pressing into Aymeric’s skin as he buckled down over him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Yes,” he sobbed, trying desperately to catch his breath, still rolling his hips as he rode it out. “Yes, oh, yes.”

He moaned, still, even as it washed over him, and then collapsed, exhausted, on top of Aymeric, face shoved into the other man’s shoulder.

Aymeric laughed quietly, smiled, and gently eased his cock out of him, wrapping him up in his arms, kissing the side of his head. “You did well,” he mumbled, stroking Alvo’s hair. “You’re beautiful, Alvo.”

Alvo hummed in quiet contentment, smiling as well, and remained boneless on top of him for a long moment. Aymeric’s coat was soft beneath him, the fur tickling his skin, and when he’d caught his breath, he pushed himself off and tucked himself against Aymeric’s side, tail curling around him. He rested his hand on the other man’s cheek, and they kissed, slow and soft, noses pressed together.

“That,” Alvo said at last, “was the best Starlight gift anyone has ever given me.”

Aymeric laughed quietly, kissed him again. “That wasn’t all, either. I have an _actual_ gift for you to open in the morning.”

Alvo raised his eyebrows. “And more of this?”

“And more of this,” Aymeric agreed, grinning. “If you want it.”

“Aymeric,” Alvo said, mashing their faces together with all the affection in the world. “You know I always do.”


End file.
